Raising Endurance
by Wish Porter
Summary: Kakashi gains a new family member while doing ninja buisness. How will he stay sane when the littlest Marauder meets Konoha's Prankster Extraordinaire? Raising two troublemakers was not in his job description! SLASH
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Yet another story! Don't be mad because I haven't finished the other ones, I will most likely always have more than one WIP at once.

This story is a request by blackbloodbitch22, who has guessed 5 out of 10 possible people for my ANBU Magic challenge/contest/whatever it's called.

* * *

><p>Almost five-year-old Harry Potter huffed as he was called out of his cupboard by Aunt Petunia.<p>

"Freak! Go weed the back garden! Mr. and Mrs. Drudging are coming over for dinner tomorrow evening and we'll be dining on the back patio. Everything must be perfect, Mrs. Drudging simply _cannot_ see weeds in my garden! Don't you dare dig up any of my flowers boy!"

The young brunette headed outside as directed to escape the shrill shrieking of his Aunt. He considered himself lucky that his uncle was working and Dudley was visiting a boy down the street, or there would be more smacks and kicks than verbal threats. Neither were particularly unusual. One might even say it was quite common.

* * *

><p>The man that was crouched on the roof, hidden in the shadow behind the chimney frowned. That was no way to treat a child. Even<em> he <em>knew that.

* * *

><p>Harry panted from the early summer's heat and from fatigue. He'd been out here almost all day. The weeding was almost done. He's been extra careful not to trample or dig up any flowers. Making a mistake like that meant he wouldn't get any bread or water today. His deprived stomach growled at the thought of going without food for another day.<p>

* * *

><p>The man watched as the boy weeded the garden and the woman carried the whale-like boy upstairs for bed. He estimated that it was roughly eight thirty. His target was sitting in the living room watching the telly with a glass of brandy on hand. All the residents of number 4 Privet Drive seemed to be extremely lazy. All except that little boy that apparently did all the cooking, laundry, gardening, and even some of the cleaning.<p>

The woman reached the top of the stairs, out of sight of the living room. It was time.

In a display of agility unseen by the residents of Privet Drive, the man crept across the roof to the side of the house and dropped without a sound into the rose bushes. He took a quick breath to make sure his target was still ignorant of his presence. The woman had almost reached the first bedroom. He knew she'd be in there for twice the amount of time he needed trying to get her son to sleep. He darted in the open window.

The man didn't notice that he was no longer alone in the room until a knife was held to his neck. The glass was slowly removed from the shaking hand and placed safely on the table.

The grossly obese man was trembling. "W-Who let you in here? This is breaking a-and e-entering! I can... I can have you arrested!"

He couldn't help the dark chuckle that escaped him. Who would the man call? The police? He was the police! Well... sort of. "How I got in is not important. What is important is why I'm here. Do you know why I'm here Mr. Dursley? Shall I enlighten you?"

Vernon Dursley whimpered like a kicked dog.

The man pressed the knife harder to Vernon's throat. "It seems that you, Mr. Dursley, are in the black books of some very important owe a very large amount of money to a Mr... Hazard? Ah, I see you remember him. What about your affair with your boss' wife, Mrs. Grunnings? Do you remember her? It seems her husband found out. You've dug yourself into a hole Mr. Dursley and they hired me to bury you in it."

He pressed a gloved hand to the man's mouth and tugged the knife across his throat.

There was that job done. He'd already planted some fake documents and made some adjustments to make this look like a gang-related murder. Now there was just one thing left to do.

* * *

><p>He'd finally finished weeding the garden! On the kitchen counter was a thin slice of dry bread and half a glass of warm water. He made a beeline for the food after making sure he wouldn't track dirt into the house. That would definitly cause Petunia to 'forget' to feed him.<p>

Not even feeling close to full, he made his way to the cupboard under the stairs.

Something wasn't right. The telly was just a little bit louder than usual and he couldn't hear Uncle Vernon grumbling about work and the news. He hesitated. If something was wrong he should go see what it was but if Uncle Vernon was just quietly concentrating on something then he's be punished. He decided to take a quick look. After all, Uncle Vernon was never quiet.

He peeked his head around the door frame and promptly froze.

There was his uncle, unmoving, slumped in his favorite chair. That wasn't what made him freeze.

Beside his uncle was a tall man with spiky silver hair. He was dreesed in black clothes like the people on his Aunt's excercise videos but he was also wearing some kind of white clothing over it. On his face was an animal mask that looked sort of like a dog's face. Uncle Vernon would have called him a freak.

Harry stumbled back a step when the man started walking towards him. He was ready to run when the man stopped a few feet from him. He fell into a squat, placing all of his weight on the balls of his feet.

The man moved the animal mask to the side of his head revealing another mask that covered everything up to his eyes that looked almost like a turtleneck. One of his eyes had a scar through it.

There was silence for a moment. Harry gulped. "H-Hello, my name's Harry."

The silver-haired man blinked at him. "Hello Harry, my name is Kakashi Hatake. Can I ask you a question Harry?"

He nodded.

"Are you happy living here with your relatives?"

Harry opened his mouth to answer yes he was very happy but hesitated. Was he happy? "Mr. Ka... Ka... Mr. how do you know if you're happy?"

The man didn't look surprised at the question.

The mask moved when he sighed. "I see. This is no way for someone to live. Harry, how would you like to come live with me?"

Hope swelled in his small chest. "You meant it? I wouldn't have to come back?"

"Not if you don't want to." He held out a large, gloved hand.

Harry took it.

* * *

><p>Petunia walked downstairs at almost ten o'clock. Strange, the cupboard door was left open and the boy wasn't in there. She went in the living room to see if Vernon had seen him.<p>

She stopped when she saw the blood.

Her freak of a nephew was gone and her beloved husband was dead, shot in his chair. She reacted the was any useless, normal housewife that was completely dependand on her husband would. She fainted.

* * *

><p>As always, tell me what you think, comments, tips, advice, etc.<p>

Read and review!

Ciao


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

This story is a request by blackbloodbitch22, who has guessed 5 out of 10 possible people for my ANBU Magic challenge/contest/whatever it's called.

I was surprised that so many people seemed to like this. I'm not trying to say that I'm a terrible writer or that blackbloodbitch22 has bad ideas. I just thought this was a more unusual HP/Naruto fic. Then again, I tend to read the unusual ones. Anyway, thanks readers!

**Note: **I got a review asking about Vernon's death. The reviewer asked why I wrote that Vernon was shot when he was killed with a kunai. I probably should have made this clearer. When it says that Kakashi made Vernon's death look like a gang-related murder, I meant that he cast a genjutsu and planted some false evidence.

* * *

><p>Harry was led by Kakashi into a very fancy hotel that his Aunt Petunia had always raved about. Kakashi was still dressed funny and had red on his clothes but nobody was looking at him funny like Uncle Vernon said people looked at freaks. It was really odd. He tugged on Kakashi's hand a little fearfully.<p>

"Hey Mister?"

Kakashi looked down. At least Harry thought he did. He was wearing that white mask again. "Yes Harry?"

"Why aren't people looking at you funny? My uncle would say you're a freak and people always stare at freaks."

Kakashi froze. "Did he now? Well I'm not a freak Harry and neither are you. As for why people aren't looking at me funny, I'm in disguise."

Harry cocked his head to the side. "No you aren't, you look the same as you did in the house. You still have red on you and everything."

The older man was quiet for a second. "Alright. Let's head up to the room, I'll tell you more there."

* * *

><p>The two walked into a luxurious room. Harry looked around in awe.<p>

Kakashi saw the look. "The clients payed for it. I would never stay here otherwise."

The man headed to his bed where there was a change of clothes and changed quickly. Harry was a little confused. The Dursleys had never changed without their doors closed and locked. He sat on the couch. "So why did you say you were in disguise?"

The silver-haired man sat on the floor and started stretching. He now wore loose baggy dark blue pants like a pair that Harry had seen a boy down the street wear when he went jogging. He still wore his mask but he wore a sleeveless tight black shirt. He looked more normal now than he had earlier. "I was in disguise. Most people saw an important looking brown haired man in a suit with a well dressed little boy following him. I was surprised you saw through it."

"You mean not everyone can see us?"

A pause. "Sure, let's go with that." The man cleared his throat a little bit louder than necessary. "Anyway, what about you?"

The brunette blinked. "What about me?"

Kakashi finished stretching and sat on the couch across from the one Harry sat on. "Well you agreed to come with me. The problem is that I come from another country. If you come with me you'll need to learn a new language, get clothes to suit the climate, a new name would help you fit in better, and so on and so forth. Are you sure you want to come? If you aren't, I can take you back to your Aunt's house or somewhere more pleasant if you prefer. It's your decision."

There was silence.

"Hey Mister, didn't you ask me that yesterday? I said I'd go."

Kakashi grinned. Just what he'd wanted to hear. Then he frowned. Mister? Didn't he already tell Harry his name? "My name is Kakashi, Harry."

Said boy blushed. "I know, but your name is really long and hard to say."

So that was the problem. "Then why don't we think of something for you to call me? Like a nickname."

Nickname? What was a nickname? "Okay!"

"I don't want a girly name though."

The five year old thought hard. Maybe something with masks since This guy had a mask. No, he couldn't think of anything. Hero would be stupid. No mean names either. This was harder than he thought it would be. Maybe he should just pick something obvious. He knew people who were close to each other would shorten each other's names. Would that work? How would he shorten Kakashi Hatake? Ka? Kak? Kaka? Shi? Hat? Take? Kashi? Wait that last one was nice.

"How about Kashi?"

He thought it over. Hadn't he been called that before? Maybe by Rin or Minato-sensei? "That sounds alright to me. Just remember that you have to call me that from now on. No more Mister, okay?"

"Okay." Harry fidgeted impatiently. "So what about all this new stuff?"

Kakashi eye-smiled at the boy. "Well you'll be getting new clothes when we get to my country, I have to report to the Hokage first. The language barrier won't be much of a problem. I'll get you something like the Hokage gave me so that I could speak English. As for the name, we can do that now if you want."

Harry blinked. "Uh, alright. What do you think my name should be?"

Kakashi was quiet. "I was thinking maybe something common like Kai or Hikaru but those don't really suit you. After seeing your life at Privet Drive, I'm thinking Shinobu might be the best fit."

Harry just stared at the rapid speech. " Um, what does Shinobu mean?"

Kakashi's unseen grin was not a happy one. It was more of a grimmace. His eyes were distant as if he was remembering some unpleasant memory from his past. "It means endurance."

"Endurance?" He thought about it. He had no idea what endurance meant. He liked the name though. It sounded cool and it felt right. He looked at his strange rescuer. "I like it. I suppose my new name is Shinobu."

Kakashi smiled at him. "Will you be taking my last name or keeping your own?"

Harry- now Shinobu, answered, "Yours." Why not? Everything else was changed.

Kakashi nodded. "Shinobu Hatake, a good name for a young man." He muttered to himself, "And a great name for a ninja."

* * *

><p>As always, tell me what you think, comments, tips, advice, etc.<p>

Read and review!

Ciao


	3. Pakkun

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

This story is a request by blackbloodbitch22, who has guessed 5 out of 10 possible people for my ANBU Magic challenge.

* * *

><p>They checked out of the hotel room early the next morning. From there they headed to another hotel that Kashi insisted was just a cover. Whatever that meant. Kashi said that they were waiting. Shinobu wasn't sure what for.<p>

As he looked out of the window in their room at the 'cover' hotel, Shinobu remembered his dreams. He dreamed of flight. Escape. Speed. The wind in his face. They were good dreams. Sometimes he'd just sit and watch the birds fly, like he was doing now. He watched a strange bird fly in circles above the hotel.

He glanced at Kashi with the intention of asking him about the bird, but the words stuck in his throat. Kashi was staring intently at the telephone sitting innocently on the table.

It rang.

He idly wondered if Kashi was one of those 'freaks' that could do 'funny buisness' as his uncle said, with his mind. Dudley used to watch those people on T.V. They were cool.

Kashi picked up the receiver. "Yes, it's done... Affirmitive...Understood. It was a pleasure doing buisness with you." He hung up. "Shinobu does there happen to be a bird flying in circles outside?"

"Yes." How did he know there was a bird outside? "What kind of bird is it?"

"It's a hawk." He came up behind the young boy and crouched down to his level. He pointed toward the bird. "You see that weird shape on it's leg? That means it comes from my home."

Shinobu thought about this. "I thought you lived far away?"

"I do."

"Then why is the hawk here?"

Kakashi was smiling under his mask. The boy thought like a ninja. "It's a messenger hawk. it's here to tell us that our ride's here. We are heading back to Konoha, my home. Your new life starts now."

* * *

><p>The ride Kashi was talking about turned out to be a dog. A small, tan and darker brown dog with a tiny blue vest, a blue cloth with metal on it on it's head and white bandages on it's paw. They were in a small, dirty alley near the hotel with Kashi's bag.<p>

Kashi waved at the dog. "Yo!"

To Shinobu's immense surprise, the dog waved back! That's not all it did either! It spoke! "Kakashi, yo. Who's the kid?"

Shinobu just stared at the dog. "That dog just talked. Dogs can't talk." He tilted his head up to look at Kashi's face. "Why did the dog talk to you?"

Kakashi sighed and once again squat down to Shinobu's level. "This is not a normal dog. He is called a summon and his name is Pakkun. Remember that, he's prickly when people forget his name. Most summons can talk as you've seen. He spoke to me because... I'm like his boss and he works for me. Do you understand?"

Shinobu nodded at the explanation. He watched Pakkun for a moment before he waved. "Hello Pakkun."

The dog waved back, showing the bottom of his bandaged paw. It was pink and soft like a puppy's. "Hi kid." He turned to look at Kakashi. "So who's the kid, again."

Kakashi picked Pakkun up and lifted him onto his shoulder. It was a treat for the small dog as well as Kakashi who valued companionship. "This is Shinobu. I took the boy from a harsh life and he's coming with me to Konoha. He came willingly, he chose to be a Hatake."

Pakkun just looked at his summoner.

Kakashi looked back.

Pakkun blinked.

Kakashi started to fidget.

Pakkun blinked again.

Kakashi broke.

"Yes, fine, you're right. I should tell him the full of it." He looked guilty for a moment before a righteous expression smothered the guilt. "I was in the right though. I know that I made the correct decision. If he stayed longer at the house he was in, maybe as little a time as a few months, he would be treated like Naruto is treated by the villagers."

Pakkun's expression softened. They both felt sorry for the poor boy. The irrational hatred of the civilians was unjustified. The cruelty, the viciousness, the ignorance, it was all unfounded. The boy may be a momento of the Kyuubi's attack on Konoha, but he was also a momento of other things. Survival, leadership, endurance, skill, resourcefullness, victory, loss, rearmament, sacrifice. They had been taught by the Fourth, respected the Fourth. His decision on the night of the Kyuubi attack was exactly as they'd expected of the man. Valiant, decisive and naive; Minato had doomed the poor boy to a life of hardship. The villagers were ignorant of what his existance meant for them. If they'd bothered to look up the meaning of jinchuuriki, then they'd know that it meant human sacrifice. Whether he knew it or not, Naruto sacrificed his life, chances of friendship, possible love, even some of his humanity in order to control the Kyuubi within him.

The jailor should not be killed for the sins of the criminal.

Pakkun nodded sadly. "Understood. If it was needed to prevent another Naruto, fine."

Kakashi patted the dog gratefully. "Thank you, Pakkun. It means a great deal to me that you support my decision. It will be nice to have someone to turn to in Konoha when the secret comes out."

Pakkun hesitated for a moment. "Kakashi… Does the secret have to go public?"

Kakashi glanced at Shinobu. The boy was looking at the two friends, no doubt soaking up every word. "What do you mean?"

"Draw up some papers, a birth certificate, a few pictures of a woman. Bring the similarities with Naruto into the picture and the Sandaime would help you out. Papers filed incase anyone went digging. To the civilians, Shinobu here would be a Hatake by blood, a relations incident. Tell your friends whatever you want."

A relations incident. A baby that results when a ninja takes sexual partners on an undercover mission and the mission ends before the pregnancy is discovered. If the ninja is male, then the ninja often doesn't know about the child unless the woman actively seeks him out. "Shinobu, how old are you?"

The boy held up four fingers. "My birthday is on July 31st", he said proudly.

The ninja pondered it. "Four, almost five," he was quiet for a minute, "I would have been fifteen… yeah, that works out fine." He thought again, "So you would have been conceived in mid to late November if you were full term…" He looked at the boy more closely. "Then again maybe you were premature or overdue." He mused on his thoughts. "Pakkun, you you remember that mission to Lightning in early November a few years ago?"

The dog shook is head. "Assassination, two weeks? Won't work, his colouring is all wrong. I was thinking more the infiltration and recon mission to Rain just a week later, three months."

Kakashi frowned. "I remember that mission very well. I was looking into the Daimyo and one of the minor Lords."

Pakkun nodded in approval. "And you could probably ask anyone there, even now, and they'd tell you of the indecent amount of time that you spent…"

Kakashi caught on. "… The Lord's daughter, because it allowed for good intel and a lack of suspicion. I'd have to check on it when I get back to Konoha. If it falls through, I also spent a fair amount of time with the Daimyo's daughter."

Pakkun barked softly, "Remember the looks _that_ got you?"

Kakashi just smiled and leant down to Shinou's level. "You're probably wondering what's going on. Shinobu, my home isn't the safest place and I have many enemies. I want you to be the safest that you can be."

Shinobu's eyes filled with fear and uncertainty. "You aren't sending me away already, are you?"

Kakashi shook his head and soothingly ran a hand through the young boy's messy hair. "No, I'm not. I'm going to keep you safe from my civilian enemies by making you my son on paper. As a blood-related member of the Hatake Clan, you would fall under Shinobi Law. They wouldn't mess with me on a good day; you'd be untouchable to civilians. Would you be alright with that? Being my son?"

Shinobu smiled up at him. "I always wanted my mum and dad to come rescue me from the Dursleys. Just a dad is okay too."


	4. The Making of a Cover Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

This story is a request by blackbloodbitch22, who has guessed 5 out of 10 possible people for my ANBU Magic challenge/contest/whatever it's called.

So apparently this is one popular story. Favourites, followers, reviews, oh my! Anyway, to anyone who cares, you owe this update to PensiveProsperity! I laughed when I thought of all the possibilities. I meant for it to happen in this chapter but I thought it would be too much.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to get to Konoha. Kakashi just picked up Harry so that Harry could touch Pakkun and made some sort of shape with his hand. Then they were gone from Surrey.<p>

When Harry opened his eyes he blinked at the lack of light. He tried to see his surroundings but he had some difficulty. Kakashi set him down before Harry heard him move a few steps away. There was a sound of cloth and metal and then Harry could see. Kakashi had opened his blackout curtains - unsurprisingly a staple in ninja homes. Ninjas kept odd hours and sometimes slept during the day after missions, blackout curtains helped. Not that Kakashi had issues sleeping anymore.

Kakashi came back and kneeled in front of the boy. "Alright. We're in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha, and my home village. From this point on, you are my son Shinobu Hatake. I will call you by that name until you answer to it like your own. Okay?"

Harry, now Shinobu, nodded. "Okay." He looked around. The sun was setting outside the window, bathing the room in a golden glow. There was a double bed in the corner with a nightstand beside it. On top of the nightstand was a picture of four people and Shinobu recognized a younger Kakashi. There was a dresser against the opposite wall, next to the closet. Shinobu also noticed no less than four filing cabinets next to the window. There was nothing in front of the window, unlike the houses in Britain. "Where are we, Kashi?"

Kakashi eye-smiled. "We're in my bedroom. This is my apartment, where we'll live for the next little while."

"Oh."

The silver haired ninja straightened and moved toward a bare section of the wall. "Want to see something cool?" He waved the boy over. When the child was closer, Kakashi put his hand flat against the wall and pushed it as if to slide it. The wall slid.

Shinobu's eyes widened as he saw a whole new room on the other side. "Whoa! How did you do that?"

Kakashi chuckled. "It's an invisible door. I made this room when I was a Chuunin for my more important documents but when I was promoted to Jounin, I quickly made enemies in and out of the village. I decided it would be in my best interest to sleep in my secret room as well. Not that I really need that protection anymore. There are seals on the window that keep it from being seen and the door seamlessly blends into the wall so it's perfectly hidden."

Shinobu blinked at all the information. "Oh, okay." He looked at the sparse kitchenette and the stiff-backed sofa, again noticing the bare space in front of the windows. "Where will I sleep?"

"You, kiddo, get your own bedroom!" Kakashi made himself sound more enthusiastic than he otherwise would. He knew this was a big deal to the kid who'd previously slept under the stairs. "In that room right there," he pointed to the door. "In my old room. Go on, check it out."

Shinobu looked up at him for a moment before hesitantly walking over and opening the door. Kakashi watched the awe appear on the boy's face and winced. It was just a simple bedroom he'd lived in when he was younger. There wasn't even anything remotely personal about it since he'd abandoned the room as a thirteen-year-old jōnin after all. "It needs a bit of a cleaning." He figured he'd allow the kid a little control after his previous life. "Shinobu, what's your favorite colour?"

The kid thought about it for a moment. "Um, green I guess."

Kakashi nodded. "Would you like your walls to be green?"

Shinobu nodded happily.

"Great." Kakashi quickly breezed through a few hand signs and a clone appeared. Kakashi retrieved a piece of paper and a pen from his vest pocket and scrawled something down. He handed the piece of paper to the clone. "Get it done." The clone nodded and was gone. Kakashi then turned to his new ward and sighed. "Alright, it's time to go see somebody. Let's get going." The Hokage had to know. Kakashi held out his hand for the boy to take. He led them out of the apartment and once they were out of the complex he swung the boy onto his shoulders. The response was a gleeful shriek and another one when he took to the rooftops. At this time of day roof traffic was low and there was a lesser risk of being seen.

Not five minutes later he was knocking on the Hokage's window, crouched on his windowsill. When the elderly man opened the window, Kakashi maneuvered himself and his passenger in without a sound.

Shinobu now knew why there wasn't anything in front of Kakashi's windows.

The man returned to his seat with a tired sigh. "Jounin Hatake, I was expecting to see Anbu member Dog before I saw you." His eyes strayed to the child and he began to pack his pipe. "Sit."

Kakashi helped Shinobu into the chair before he himself sat to face the Hokage. "Mission complete sir, but there were some complications." He received a raised eyebrow from the Hokage. "This boy was living with the target, not his immediate family. While I gathered intel I noticed they weren't treating him right so I offered him the option of coming with me."

The Hokage leveled his ninja with a stern stare. "Kakashi, you can't simply take children."

Kakashi took his head. "Sir, I merely ask you listen to my explanation and proposal." There were no immediate arguments. "Thank you." He cleared his throat. "This boy is the target's nephew on his wife's side. He was abused verbally and physically while there. They made him do all the household chores. They called him 'freak' and told him he was worthless. He was blamed for anything that went wrong and hit. He was also made to sleep in a tiny storage area under the stairs regardless of the unused bedroom in the house. While I was watching, I couldn't help but to think that his situation was similar to Naruto's social situation. I had to get him out of there."

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man and wise in his years. He pondered over the conundrum that was this new child. Ninja children were not coddled. They were yelled at and hit and introduced to reality to prepare them for their future careers. Kakashi, as a child jounin, knew this better than most. If he said the child was abused then Hiruzen would trust him. He also heard the undertones of guilt when Naruto was mentioned. Kakashi had applied to him directly for custody of Naruto. Hiruzen had turned him down. Not only was Kakashi too young at the time, he was also mentally unfit to raise a child. He'd just lost his entire team within a year, after all. The old man thought it over and agreed with the young man assessment of the situation. "Your proposal?"

The ninja's bearing seemed to lighten and he put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I would like to create some papers that make him seem like a relations incident. I had a mission in Rain when I was fifteen that was suitable for the time of his conception. With your approval, I would travel there and find out if either of my targets are suitable in the event of a background check. If my findings are positive, I will return to the village and the papers will be filed to make the boy Shinobu Hatake, my biological son. If not, he will be my adopted son and I will simply hide him from the council until he is of age to be a ninja."

The Hokage rested his chin on his clasped fists. "If he is to become your biological child, you must find a way for him to inherit the Hatake bloodline limit and gifts."

Kakashi paled under his mask. "The Hatake Clan has an Uzumaki sealing scroll in the Clan Estate that may help in that endeavor." There was a way but he'd have to return to his old home…

The old man looked him over, and then the boy. They both had the same spark of hope in their eyes. "Very well." He opened a drawer and dug out a file. He handed it to Kakashi. An S-Rank mission, as were all Clan missions. "Your mission is to journey to Rain Country and repossess the youngest member of the Hatake Clan. You are not to be seen on the way out of the village."

Kakashi nodded solemnly although there was a huge smile on his face under his mask. "I accept the mission." He got up and helped the child down from the tall chair. He moved to leave but turned back. "Oh, Sir, if I'm not allowed to be seen leaving, then could I ask that a D-Rank be filed to clean and redecorate my son's bedroom before I return? The supplies would be in the room and you can take the money from my mission pay."

The Hokage nodded. "I'll get my secretary to do it in the morning. Do you have a preference as to the team?"

"Well they'll be in my house so I want someone trustworthy." The Uchiha's didn't like him because of Obito's eye; he didn't want to chance a Hyuuga seeing through his wall, the youngest Yamanaka's and Akimichi's were chuunin, the Nara were trustworthy but their laziness would cause the labor cost to skyrocket, the Aburame's wouldn't do it because the paint fumes would upset their hives, the Inuzuka liked him though because of the dogs. "Do we have an Inuzuka genin right now?"

"We have a Hana Inuzuka, a Sho Iburi, and a Mitsuo Nara, led by jounin Kagami Kurama." Hiruzen sighed. "Mitsuo didn't get promoted in the chuunin exams but young Hana keeps him on his toes."

By Clan stigma: a tracker, an infiltrator, a slacker, all led by a genjutsu mistress. "Sounds like that should work out fine."

The Hokage nodded at his ninja. "Alright. It will be done when you return. We'll finalize the paperwork then."

With that they were gone.

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked around without looking like he was looking around. The Village Hidden in the Rain. It hadn't changed much since he'd been here last. Sure enough, the ninja-clothing store was still where he remembered. He looked down at the boy holding his hand. "While my dogs are walking around and gathering information, we're going to get you properly clothed."<p>

Shinobu nodded up at the man. "Okay!"

The pair headed to the clothing store that Kakashi had frequented on his mission to Rain. He looked down to the child's bright eyes when he walked inside and gestured to their right. "The children's section is over there. Pick some things out. I'll be there in a minute."

Kakashi watched him go and headed toward the shopkeeper. "Mr. Norikawa, I'm glad your shop is still here."

The middle-aged man turned around. "Ah! If it isn't the young charmer himself. I've missed giving you girl advice these past years. Your confused face was something that never failed to brighten my day. You'd come in here after spending the day with either young Miss Aiko or the young Lady Nyoko and you looked so hopeless." The man chuckled. "So how are you these days, Kakashi?"

His eye scanned the racks until he found the kid in the boys' section. "I'm good, actually I'm here with my son." It felt strange to say but he'd have to get used to it. "I'm in Rain for a few days to visit the Daimyo and the Lord."

The shopkeeper nodded his head. "Well I offer my sincere condolences to you on the part of your late lovers. It is fortunate that you were able to make it in time for the anniversary of their deaths."

Kakashi bowed his head. "My thanks. I hope I may see you again before I leave for home." He turned and walked toward his son. Thank any higher being that would listen that he came into contact with one of Jiraiya's informants during that mission.

* * *

><p>That night, while Shinobu was asleep, Kakashi looked at two old pictures that he'd kept from the mission. He'd enjoyed his time here with the two women and he had in fact slept with both of them. He was sad to hear of their deaths. They'd been more than friends of his.<p>

He looked at the first picture. Aiko. The Lord's daughter. She was pretty. She'd been his age when they'd met and he knew right away that she'd see him as a friend. She was a great source of information. As he looked at it he remembered her light brown hair and her blue eyes, her kind but quiet personality. He sighed.

The second picture. Nyoko, the Daimyo's daughter. When he met her, he'd felt a different sort of draw to her. A more sensual attraction. He'd actually spent more time with Nyoko than with Aiko, but most of that time was in the privacy of one of their rooms. Even now, looking at the photo, he remembered her beauty. Her raven hair, her sparkling jade eyes. Her full pink lips. Her noble's chin. Her curious nature and her sense of duty to others. Her kindness, her generosity, her bravery. She'd been a couple years older than him but they'd clicked.

If it weren't a mission, he'd have asked her father for permission to marry her. He'd loved Nyoko dearly.

If it were possible, he'd make her Shinobu's mother on paper. Actually…If he was able to acquire some of her things then that jutsu…

He rid himself of such thoughts as his dogs entered through the open window of the inn. Pakkun stepped forward with a letter. "Yo, Kakashi. So the Daimyo remembered me and gave me this." He stepped forward so that Kakashi could take the letter. The ninja took the expensive envelope and opened it to find an invitation to a celebration of life. Pakkun continued, "Before that though, I did some snooping. All the villagers say that Nyoko's dead but that was never confirmed. She went missing not long after you left and there were suspicions among the servants that she was pregnant. She and Aiko left for Konoha to find you with a caravan but Rain didn't hear from them when they should've so a chuunin team was sent out. They found the caravan slaughtered near the border. Bandits. They found Aiko's body. She'd been visibly pregnant and the child was cut out of her, though not among the bodies. It would have been old enough to survive if a medic was nearby. Nyoko's body wasn't found." The dog hesitated. "You could write that you discovered the kid on a mission and realized how much he looked like her and like you. Bang, you've got a kid. With that jutsu you can't be disproved."

Kakashi just took it all in. They both might have been pregnant. Aiko was certainly pregnant but there was no guarantee that the child was his. Aiko had been 'beloved' by many young men. Besides, the timing was a little off. Nyoko on the other hand, had given her virginity to him. If she had been with child then the child was his. The timing was perfect and Shinobu even resembled her a little. Although, what if she was alive somewhere? It was unlikely but possible. She could blow the story. But the risk was minimal – he'd chance it.

It was decided. If Kakashi was honest with himself then he'd known before they arrived in Rain who Shinobu's mother would be.

He looked at Pakkun. "Did Tsuga find anything of Nyoko's?" Tsuga was the second best tracker but his larger size allowed him to carry things more easily than Pakkun.

Pakkun nodded at a bulging pocket in the dog's vest. "Yeah. They didn't change her room. He got a hairbrush and a pillowcase."

Great. The jutsu scroll he'd brought with him allowed for the DNA introduction of two donors. With this jutsu, their story would even stand up to blood tests. "I'll draw out the seals before I wake him."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Shinobu was unconscious again. The jutsu was not a simple one. Created by an Uzumaki medic, the jutsu worked on a cellular level. It located certain genes and essentially replaced them. The description said that it partially rewrote the genetic code. If his blood were tested against Kakashi's, the results would say the two were related. Beyond that, he could also be identified as kin to his original parents if tested.<p>

Kakashi had told Shinobu of the jutsu and patiently explained it to him. Watching the child sleep, he was glad that the boy had decided to do it. He was changed.

His hair was a little more gravity defying than just it's previous messiness. His nose seemed to be a little narrower. His lips were fuller. His skin tone was a shade darker. He'd grown taller but his original slim build was unchanged. The biggest change was his chakra. Kakashi had actively felt it out before the jutsu. It was larger than the average civilian child. During the jutsu Shinobu's chakra had morphed. With his Sharingan active, Kakashi could see the boy's chakra grow exponentially and take on the white colour of the potent Hatake chakra. There was a strange shrieking noise while this was happening and black ichor leaked from a scar on Shinobu's forehead. It caused him pain but did not otherwise negatively affect him. Then a small amount of chakra had surrounded the child's brain and seemed to just sink in. Kakashi was of the opinion that Shinobu had gained a passive bloodline ability.

There was no way to tell until he woke up. They'd return to Konoha after Shinobu was introduced to the Daimyo. Kakashi sighed as he wrote up the necessary forms for his son's cover file. He only hoped that his colleagues didn't find out about his son too soon.

* * *

><p>So, how does everyone like the longer chapter? Yeah, it was so thoughtful of me, I know.<p>

And what about Nyoko? Alive, dead, who knows? I'd love to hear your opinions on the matter though! Reviews and PM's are always welcome.


	5. The Celebration of Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

This story is a request by blackbloodbitch22, who has guessed 5 out of 10 possible people for my ANBU Magic challenge/contest/whatever it's called.

Just a short one this time. I'm back in university for the semester so don't expect any updates for a while. To PensiveProsperity, next chapter!

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Shinobu?"<p>

The kid was sitting on a chair behind him, squirming. Kakashi watched him in the mirror as he tied his tie and then applied the glamour that he'd worn on his mission here. It was older looking of course but otherwise he looked just like the young man that the Daimyo had known. It was a subtle glamour, similar to his own appearance. The shape of his jaw was different, the shade of his hair was slightly darker, and he wore an elegant eye patch with civilian clothes. Nobody would match the young man in the mirror with Sharingan Kakashi. With a last adjustment, he turned to look at the young child.

"Yes but my suit itches and my tie is too tight."

Kakashi smiled at the boy. He looked very cute in his black suit and emerald tie. His hair was styled in the same manner as his own and his face was a blend of his and Nyoko's. He looked every bit the noble. "Me too kid. Now, we're going to a celebration of life that the Daimyo is hosting for your mom." He'd explained earlier that Nyoko would be playing the mother to Kakashi's father in their little ruse. Shinobu, after seeing the picture of Nyoko accepted her readily and told a slightly teary Kakashi that he'd always known his mother would be the prettiest woman he ever met. "He holds it every year but this year he's going to meet you and I want you to be polite to him and keep our secrets between us. No Dursleys, no Harry, no fake family, let me handle it."

"I know, dad. I'll be good."

Kakashi swiped him from the couch and onto his shoulders. "Good job. Now hold on to me until we get there and I'll summon Pakkun for you."

With that, the kid's hands were in his hair and he was out the window.

* * *

><p>The Rain Daimyo was a fair man with a kind heart and Kakashi could honestly say that he was one of the few people that he was pleased to know on a personal level. The man was graying, and obviously sad on the anniversary of the day he found out that his daughter had not arrived at her destination, but he still mustered up a smile for the young man his daughter had loved. "Kakashi, how good to see you again, I just wish it was under better circumstances."<p>

Kakashi shook the man's hand with a smile of his own. "Likewise, sir. I'd like to express my sympathies for your loss."

The Daimyo shook his head. "Thank you, my boy, but none of that from you. You also must have felt her loss. I've never seen two young people more in love. In fact, I was expecting you to ask me for her hand."

The ninja blushed as he heard a giggle from behind him. He tugged the child forward and rested a hand on either of the kid's shoulders. "I couldn't, sir. I was not financially stable at that time. I couldn't have given her the life she deserved. I told her I'd come back when I could support a family. She told me she'd write. When I didn't hear from her, I assumed she'd gotten over me." It was the truth. He'd been heartbroken when he hadn't received any letters. He saw the man's eyes flick to Shinobu. "Sir, I'd like to introduce you to my son, Shinobu."

The kid smiled. "Hello, sir. It's an honor to meet you." Kakashi smiled.

"Your son?" The Daimyo was frowning and seemed confused. "But Nyoko…and he's…"

Kakashi shook his head. "You misunderstand. I found him on my last mission, which is classified you understand. He was on his own in the village, no parents or guardians, so I brought him with me. I had blood work done and it turns out he really is my son, biologically." That was not entirely true, but he'd have it done when they got back. "Now, I haven't been intimate with many women, and I don't know anything about Nyoko's blood work but given his age and his looks, I'm certain he's her son."

The proud ruler of Rain gaped at him. "Nyoko's son? There were rumors that she was with child but she wouldn't confirm them…" He ran his hand over his face. He sighed as he kneeled in front of Shinobu. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the child. "Well, he certainly does look like Nyoko." He signaled and a servant was at his side. "Joumaru, please get the copy of Nyoko's medical files from my office for Kakashi. They're in filing cabinet four." He met Kakashi's wide eyes as the man hurried away. "I trust you like my own family. If you say he's her son then he's her son." He turned his attention to the young child before him. "Hello Shinobu, I'm your mother's father, Nori Tokunaga."

"I know, sir."

The Daimyo smiled. "None of that, now. I'm your grandfather, could you call me that?"

Shinobu smiled and Kakashi hardly believed that the jutsu had the ability to change someone the way it had changed Shinobu because that was _Nyoko's_ smile. "Okay, grandfather."

The man's eyes were misty as he also saw the resemblance to his lost daughter. "Thank you, Kakashi, for giving me back a piece of Nyoko. Now that I've met my grandson I'm afraid that I have to insist that you visit more often." He turned his attention to Shinobu. "Would you like to come meet your family, young one?"

Shinobu turned pleading eyes on the man who was his father on paper. "Can I dad? Please?"

In those eyes Kakashi saw the loneliness and yearning for family that the boy had and knew that these people would become Shinobu's family as much as he was. "Of course son, I'll summon Pakkun. Keep him with you."

As he shooed Pakkun toward his son, he met the Daimyo's eyes once more. "Take care of him."

Kakashi nodded to the man he respected most, other than the Third. "Of course. He's my son after all."

* * *

><p>Kakashi spoke with people he remembered from Rain while simultaneously watching his son. The boy was beaming as he was introduced to his 'family', Pakkun at his heels. The silver haired man observed that his son and the Daimyo were hand in hand. If Shinobu became a ninja in the future, the connection to Rain could become advantageous to Shinobu and to the Hatake Clan. Especially if a treaty was the product of the connections.<p>

Meanwhile, Shinobu was completely overwhelmed but he'd never been happier. While at the Dursleys', he'd wished for his parents to come and take him away. Now he had Kakashi who would become his dad, Nyoko would be his mother even though no one knew if she was alive or not, and finally he had Nyoko's entire extended family waiting eagerly to meet him. He held tight to the Daimyo's hand as he faced the group of people.

They started at the left. "This is your uncle Mitsuo Tokunaga, the Commander of the Daimyo's Guard here in Rain." The dark haired man looked like a younger version of the Daimyo as he smiled and waved. "He's my oldest son."

"Next is Mai Amaya, your aunt. She's my niece. She owns a clothing store in Amegakure with her husband." The friendly looking brunette smiled at him.

"Kyoko is your uncle, Mitsuo's wife. She's expecting twins in the fall." The woman was young and very pretty with dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Her stomach was large with child and she giggled when she saw Shinobu staring at it. He'd never seen a pregnant woman before.

"Aoi Kawamoto is my eldest daughter. She married a man from the Land of Rivers and lives there with him." The woman had dark hair and didn't look like either the Daimyo or the picture he'd seen of Nyoko. She seemed rather high-strung though.

"Chiyo Ozawa is my sister, and my advisor on the council." The woman looked very elegant if stern.

"Nara Ozawa is my nephew and he is a diplomat with the Land of Swamps." The man had light brown hair and looked stern like his mother did."

"Nari Tokunaga is my brother and my second advisor." The man had salt and pepper hair and a well-groomed beard. He looked bored.

"Sho Yasutake is my great nephew and he's training to become an Ame ninja." The other boy looked to be nine or ten and he awkwardly waved at Shinobu. The boy heart Pakkun snort and had to smile.

The Daimyo smiled. "Everyone, this is Shinobu, Kakashi and Nyoko's recently discovered son."

Shinobu smiled over at Kakashi as his family swarmed him. This was one of the best days of his life, second only to the day Kakashi asked if he would be his son. The man smiled back.

* * *

><p>Kakashi smiled under his facemask as he heard his son on his shoulders chattering away to Pakkun, who ran beside him. During their time in Rain, Shinobu had become close with Pakkun and Hoshi, two of his summons. Pakkun would talk with him and taught him minor things like how to distribute weight in order to walk more quietly. Hoshi was Kakashi's largest summon and he'd raised her. Her mother was a Tibetan Mastiff and her father was an Alaskan Malamute. She'd been born when he was only five and his father left her and her mother to watch him when he was busy. Although Sakumo had created the summoning contract with the dogs, Kakashi was much closer with them. He was beginning to think that Shinobu might become closer still. Hoshi was very quiet and seldom spoke but she was obviously treating Shinobu as her pup. She was even more protective of him than she was of Kakashi. Just last night, he'd entered their room that the Daimyo had given them to use and saw his two summons and his son all cuddled together in sleep. He grinned as he came upon the wall to the village. He bounded up and over the wall swiftly. He was unaware that he'd been spotted. Oblivious to the coming chaos, he continued to the Hokage Tower to make his report.<p>

Izumo blinked as he watched the legend bound over the rooftops. "Kotetsu, that was Kakashi."

"Yeah, and…? He's due back from a mission, I heard. Another S-Rank."

"He had a kid with him. Alive, healthy, riding on his shoulders."

Kotetsu slowly stood straight from his weary slouch. "Are you sure it was Kakashi?"

"He had Pakkun with him."

"Do you know what this means?" The spiky-haired chuunin grinned at his bandana-wearing friend. "When our shift ends in an hour, we're going to find out everything we can about Kakashi and this mystery kid."

* * *

><p>Read and Review. I'm still interested in what everyone thinks of Nyoko and what they think of Shinobu's cover story so far. Reviews and PM's are accepted but I usually answer PM's.<p> 


	6. Where in Konoha is Kakashi Hatake?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

This story is a request by blackbloodbitch22, who has guessed 5 out of 10 possible people for my ANBU Magic challenge/contest/whatever it's called.

Another short one but I split this chapter, so there's more!…Eventually.

* * *

><p>Izumo and Kotetsu stealthily wandered through the village when their shift ended. They weren't actively trying to be stealthy; it was just the way they moved after being ninja for years.<p>

"If I was Kakashi, where would I be?"

Izumo sighed at his partner. "After completing an S-Rank? Really?"

Kotetsu chuckled dryly. "Right. Hokage Tower it is."

They turned toward the center of the Village and pondered what this kid could mean for Kakashi.

When they got to the tower, Kotetsu ambled upstairs to flirt with the Hokage's secretary and Izumo headed toward the Shinobi archives. Kotetsu was the lazier of the two chuunin so it was not unheard of for him to slack off in order to flirt with a pretty girl. Izumo, on the other hand, always took his work seriously so it was quite common for him to file reports while his partner was slacking off.

The spiky haired chuunin leaned his hip against the secretary's desk with a charming grin. "Hey there, Kurenai."

The teenager smiled amiably. "Good morning, Mr. Gate Guard."

He pouted ridiculously to make her laugh. "Hey, I'll have you know that I go on missions like every other ninja!"

The pretty chuunin was younger than him and she was on orders to be a paperwork ninja while her leg healed. It wasn't a bad injury but it was enough to keep her in the village for a couple weeks. The hospital staff all knew about Asuma's crush on her so she was treated like a china doll compared to the rest of them. She sighed, "I know you do and I wish I did too. Not that I don't like helping out the Sandaime with the civilian paperwork but I miss the field."

Kotetsu nodded sympathetically. "You'll be out there again before you know it." He pretended as if something had just occurred to him. "Hey, while we're on the subject, you didn't happen to see Kakashi Hatake did you?"

The pretty nin nodded. "He left just before you got here, why?"

Kotetsu shook his head. Perfect. "We thought we saw him enter the village over the wall earlier but we were under the impression that he was on a mission." He caught her concerned look and rushed to reassure the girl that he didn't slack off concerning village security. "We were 99% sure it was him but he didn't check in. Anyway, Izumo is writing today's report and we needed to know if Kakashi was in the village." He winked, "And if anyone would know, it would be my darling Kurenai."

She giggled, "Oh stop!" He allowed her a moment to compose herself. "If you needed the information for the report, you might want to add on a kid."

"A kid?"

"Yeah, he looked like he'd be starting the academy soon. Come to think of it, he looked an awful lot like Jounin Hatake."

"Gotcha. Thanks for your help, Kurenai, you're a saint." He left her giggling with a wave.

Downstairs he met up with his partner. "Izumo, you added Hatake and the kid to the report yet?"

A nod. "Just turned it in."

"Good. Kurenai says they left right before we got here."

"Well, I checked the archives and they apparently just got back from a mission. S-Rank. Why would a kid be on an S-Rank mission unless he was a new ANBU recruit?"

"Too young. Kurenai guessed his age to be five or six."

"Then the only other option is a Clan mission. Do you think he rescued an heir or secured a new bloodline or something?"

"Izumo, you sound like me. Let's check the hospital next. They would've had to stop there after a Clan mission."

"Right." He followed Kotetsu over the roofs.

A man stepped out of the archives room after they left. "A Clan kid, huh? I guess I might as well talk to Kurenai about it too." He ambled up the stairs with a grin.

* * *

><p>Izumo and Kotetsu waltzed into Konoha General like they owned the place. Which, they obviously didn't but they did have a friend that was pretty high up in the place. They casually walked up to the second floor and to Mogusa's office. The man was in there doing paperwork but was quick to welcome them inside when they knocked on the open door.<p>

"Hey, you two. How was the gate today?"

Kotetsu scoffed while Izumo played nice. "It was as exciting as ever."

"Good to hear. Now, not that I don't appreciate the visit but what brings you here?"

"Kakashi Hatake. What do you know about his last mission and the kid?"

He tensed. "What makes you think I'd know anything about that?"

Kotetsu frowned at the man. "Mogusa." The pale man with dark, pupil less eyes and dark markings on the upper half of his face was pretty high in the command chain of the hospital. He was the premier medic for the ANBU, which meant that Kakashi would probably prefer him to others after working with the man for so long. It wasn't publicly known but after a while of guarding the gate, the two men discovered the uncanny resemblance between ANBU member Dog and Jounin Hatake.

The man sighed and ran a hand over his face. "You'd have me betray doctor-patient confidentiality to tell you the details of an S-Rank?"

"Yes."

Izumo smacked his partner. "We already know it was a Clan mission concerning either an heir or a new bloodline. Whatever it is will likely be released to the public anyway."

"True enough. Okay, I'll tell you but you owe me." He fetched two folders from his desk and handed them to Izumo. "This doesn't leave this room." While the chuunin opened the folder labeled as Kakashi's, the medic nin turned to Kotetsu. "It was a little bit of both. Kakashi brought a kid into my office and had me examine him. He had a file already done up for him. Your partner's reading the hospital copy of his medical file."

Izumo looked up in shock. "This file says Shinobu Hatake and Kakashi's file lists him as his next of kin."

"That's because he is. Story is that the kid is a relations incident from a mission a few years ago. Kakashi slept with some noble's daughter in Rain and was sloppy. There's a picture in the kid's file. She's presumed dead but that's neither here nor there. Apparently Kakashi found this kid on his last mission and saw a resemblance to her. The kid said he never had parents, I guess it pulled on the guy's heartstrings. Not sure how he figured out the kid was his. Could've been the chakra, could've been the hair."

"He checks out?"

Mogusa nodded at Kotetsu. "Completely. His DNA was recognizable as being related to Kakashi and he definitely had the chakra."

"Could he be a distant relation of Kakashi's?"

"Not a chance. There were traces of Nara visible to anyone who bothered to look. Kakashi is the only Hatake to have Nara blood."

Kotetsu nodded and scratched his chin. "So that's the heir bit; what about the bloodline."

The man positively cackled. "This is where it gets good. The kid seems to have a passive bloodline ability. Not sure where it came from. It showed up when I asked him about his life before Kakashi found him in order to distract him from his tests. Kid freaked out. My jutsu cancelled itself as my chakra went haywire. My chakra has never been anything but completely controlled. When he stopped freaking out my chakra went back to normal. So I decided to try it again. I created a minor genjutsu aimed to make him upset and as soon as he started to freak out, it broke."

Izumo looked intrigued. "What does that mean?"

"He has the ability to improve or hinder a person's chakra control. Right now it's triggered by emotions but once he trains it…who knows?"

Izumo handed over the files he'd finished reading and stood along with his partner. "Thanks for the information."

"Yeah, yeah. I only told you because you are who you are. I still think your potential is wasted working for him."

"We are happy where we are, Mogusa. Thanks again." They left as the man turned back to his paperwork.

As they headed toward their shared apartment, the two chuunin discussed their findings.

"Kakashi has a son. Kakashi."

"Yeah. With two passive bloodline abilities. The Hatake chakra and this disruption thing."

"Kid's gonna be another Kakashi."

"Maybe. So what do you think?"

"I think we need to start on a letter. Jiraiya's gonna want to know about this."

* * *

><p>Three jounin sat in a bar listening to Jiraiya's two informants. Shikaku sighed as they finally shut up. "Idiots. So?"<p>

Chouza grinned at his lazy teammate. "There's a new clan heir. We need to bring gifts and celebrate!"

Inoichi looked between the two. Shikaku didn't look inclined to move anytime soon. Chouza seemed to be trying to convince Shikaku that his proposal was the only option with his mind. Either that or planning what food to bring Kakashi. They obviously had to visit the man, it was only proper Clan etiquette. He sighed and put enough money on the bar to pay his tab plus a tip. "I'll go tell the others."


	7. Uninvited Guests

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

This story is a request by blackbloodbitch22, who has guessed 5 out of 10 possible people for my ANBU Magic challenge/contest/whatever it's called.

And it's finally here!

Some fluff, because it had to happen.

* * *

><p>Kakashi sighed as he finally got home and closed the door behind him. The kid was ahead of him and followed Pakkun to the couch. The boy and the dog both sat on the couch and Kakashi watched as Pakkun allowed the boy to pet him.<p>

Another passive bloodline ability.

He understood the medic's motive for casting the genjutsu but it still annoyed him that he hadn't even bothered to explain it to the boy. He'd just went ahead and upset him in order to test something.

He slowly walked over to kneel in front of the upset child. He laid his hand on the boy's shoulder supportively. "Hey Shinobu, can you look at me?"

The boy glanced at him through his bangs.

"I know the doctor upset you in the hospital but he had a reason. You have what's called a bloodline ability. When I adopted you, you gained mine. The Hatake Clan White Chakra. It's naturally inclined toward lightning jutsu and with enough practice in the element, your chakra can become electrically charged. It is also much more potent than ordinary chakra so the Hatake Clan must all be competent in controlling our chakra. Through chakra control, we achieve inner balance and therefore our emotions are more easily controlled, so to speak, which makes us better ninjas. This is what makes the Hatake Clan such an asset to Konoha." He paused. "Though you have a second bloodline ability. It appears that you have the ability to disrupt external chakra and foreign jutsus. That is to say that you can disrupt someone else's chakra control. This ability has never been seen before so the limits are unknown but the medic did discover that you triggered it by emotions. So in order to control it, you'll need to have some control over your emotions."

The kid finally looked him in the eye. "Ninjas? Am I going to be a ninja too? Because I'm in your family?"

The poor kid sounded so unsure and lost. Kakashi sat next to him on the couch and pulled him onto his lap in an awkward hug. Neither of them were really comfortable with touch to this extent but they both accepted it. "Not if you don't want to kiddo. All Hatakes are trained in the ninja arts and you're expected to contribute in some way to the clan and enlist should the village ever need you. Other than that, your life is your decision. If you decide to make Ramen for a living then the Clan only requires that you add your recipe to the Clan archives and make it a Clan Secret. That would be your contribution."

"I want to help people, and protect people, so that everyone knows what safety feels like."

Kakashi's mind flew through possibilities. All careers in Konoha that involved protection and providing safety involved more than just basic ninja training. "Then you'll have to join the ninja forces and make chuunin, after that you can enter into whatever career you have an interest in." He smiled, "But that's a talk for later. Right now, we are talking about the doctor upsetting you. Now that I've explained it, do you understand why he upset you?"

Shinobu nodded.

"Good. Can you tell me what he showed you to make you upset?"

Shinobu hid his head in the joint between Kakashi's shoulder and neck. Kakashi barely kept from flinching and drawing a kunai but he couldn't help that his breath hitched. His instincts were telling him that someone was too close, that he was open to attack, too easy to kill. He stomped on his instinct and cursed his spars with Gai and Jiraiya for creating such muscle memory. He finally felt the kid nod.

"I was at my relatives house, and they locked me in my cupboard without supper again but when I went inside, I saw Pakkun sitting on my bed. I was going to pet him but then you came in. You took Pakkun back out and you told me there was a mistake and you didn't want me to be your son after all."

Kakashi was crushed. "Shinobu, listen to me. You are never going back to that place and I am not abandoning you. Anyone would be lucky to have you as a son but I'm not going to let that happen either. I'm selfish and I don't have a lot left to live for anymore. The minute you had my blood in your veins, even before that, when you agreed to leave your relatives with me, you became mine. You are my son now, never forget that." He had tears in his eyes. He hadn't felt such emotion since the Fourth had died, since he'd been denied custody of Naruto.

He held the boy close and rubbed his back as he sobbed. He waited for him to stop before he carefully lifted the boy off him to stand before him. He held the kid by the shoulders supportively and looked at his blotchy tearstained face. "Let's get you cleaned up, hey?"

He was soon kneeling in front of his kid, who was sitting on the lid of the toilet, and gently washing his face with a cold cloth. "I have a surprise to cheer you up, if you're feeling up to it."

Shinobu held a cold cloth to his red nose and nodded. "Okay."

Kakashi held out his hand and smiled. His heart clenched when his son took his hand. He hadn't been lying earlier; he was very possessive and this boy was his. He lead the boy down the hall to his new bedroom and opened the door. This was the first time he'd seen it too and he could say he was impressed with the genin team's work. The room was clean, no dust, it smelled fresh, like a forest after rain, the walls were a warm shade of green, there was a new bedspread on the bed, new pillows, a pug plush on the bed, a rug in the shape of the leaf insignia and an empty picture frame on the nightstand. Kakashi would be sure to put a picture of he and Shinobu as soon as they took one good enough.

Shinobu hesitantly went in and picked up the stuffed pug and clutched it to his chest. "This is for me?"

"All yours buddy. This bedroom is just for you. Whatever toys or whatever you get will be kept in here. Everything in this room is yours from this moment on."

He swept the grinning kid into a hug that kept the kid's head closer to his shoulder than his neck. He'd still need more time to handle that.

It was in the middle of this heartwarming family moment that there was a knock on the door. Kakashi frowned and went to answer it with a sigh, he wasn't expecting anyone and the Sandaime had promised him a few days with no missions.

He heard Shinobu following him and felt the boy come up behind him as he answered the door. The face he saw when the door opened was not at all expected.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Uncle Shikaku?" He looked behind the Nara Clan Head and saw the man's genin teammates, Inoichi Yamanaka and Chouza Akimichi. They both had gifts in their arms. He belatedly realized that his uncle also had a gift. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard congratulations are in order on the discovery of your kid. Aren't you going to invite me inside?" He gently nudged his surprised nephew out of the way and walked past him, waving at the kid. The other two men followed.

Kakashi blinked and shut the door behind them. How did they find out about Shinobu so soon?

"Daddy?"

The boy looked unsure and a little scared. "It's alright, kiddo. These men are here to visit us."

Before he could head further inside, there was another knock.

Upon opening it, he saw Asuma. "Hey Kakashi, been a while."

"Asuma! I didn't know you were back." The man had bee taking a lot of long, out-of-village missions lately. It was no secret that thing between Asuma and his father were rough. He spotted the gift and his eyes instantly narrowed. "You're in on this." It wasn't a question.

"I heard from Kurenai!" The older man's hands were held up in surrender. "The way she said it, I thought you knew!"

Kakashi ran his hand over his face and sighed. He was already fed up with this. He wasn't good with people. Even worse was having people invade his territory. Without warning. "How many more?" Asuma hesitated and he sighed again. "Just leave the door open."

Asuma nodded and threw over his shoulder as he passed, "Dad can't make it but I've got his gift and he offers the congratulations of the Sarutobi Clan."

The new father headed back inside and saw that the gifts were being placed on his coffee table and everyone was seating themselves.

His uncle spoke, "On behalf of the Nara, I Shikaku offer my congratulations to one Kakashi of the Clan Hatake on the discovery on his son and heir…"

"Shinobu." Kakashi filled in.

"His son and heir Shinobu. The Nara would like to offer a gift in honor of this momentous occasion."

Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement of the traditional phrases. In the event of an heir's birth, the Clan Head of the Clan most closely affiliated with the parents' Clan would formally congratulate the parents and offer a gift. "I thank you, Shikaku, for your words and I graciously accept the gift of the Nara."

That done, the man collapsed back into the couch. "Thank god that's done. I had to get here first for that too. If I had things my way, I would've just sent you a memo and got some genin to deliver the gift but then the wife started nagging me…troublesome."

Inoichi laughed quietly. "It amazes me that you had enough ambition to make jounin. Congratulations from the Yamanaka, also."

It was at that point that people began showing up.

Kurenai sauntered in with her gift and then went to sit near Asuma. Gai made a very loud Dynamic Entry that frightened Shinobu until Kakashi told him to calm down. Shinobu was still adjusting to the ninja world and even so, Gai unnerved most ninja. Anko was next to arrive. She prowled in the door and up to Kakashi. She ran her hand up and down his chest and down his stomach before breathily saying hello. He simply dismissed her by saying there was a child in the room. She walked away with a cackle.

Once the 'younger crowd' was all accounted for, the Clan Heads started arriving. Shibi Aburame seemed to just be there, Kakashi had noticed the moment he appeared but he hadn't come in through the door… Hiashi Hyuuga and Fugaku Uchiha surprised everyone by arriving together. Arriving in a whirlwind of energy and noise was Tsume Inuzuka. He offered the woman a genuine smile as she offered her congratulations and gift. The woman had been the one to help him, years before, when he was learning how to summon and work with his pack.

Yugao Uzuki quietly and gracefully entered the apartment with the grace of a cat. Anbu was not exactly a public division of the ninja forces. You entered Anbu and you either continued on with living around missions or you holed yourself away and the Hokage explained the disappearance as a long-term covert mission. Kakashi belonged to the latter group. Nobody should be aware that he was an Anbu operative and therefore he had no reasonable way to explain his relationship with a sixteen-year-old girl that was also in Anbu, but he was grateful for his subordinate's presence.

The last to arrive were two chuunin that Kakashi recognized as the gate guards. He was aware that they were the village pranksters but he wasn't overly close or even friendly with them. Why were they here?

The less wild one nodded to him. "Hello, my name is Izumo and this is my partner Kotetsu. We would like to offer congratulations to the Hatake Clan on behalf of Master Jiraiya."

Now Kakashi was just puzzled. "Jiraiya? He hasn't been here in years, how did he find out about this?"

The other one, Kotetsu, nodded. "We told him."

They told him? But the only people who knew how to reach Jiraiya were the Hokage and Jiraiya's infor – oh. If they were Jiraiya's then they'd been the ones to feel everyone about Shinobu. 'Subtly', no doubt. He grinned at the thought of getting even with them. He nodded back, thinking sadistic thoughts. "My thanks."

He stepped back and looked around at everyone. There really were a lot of people in his apartment and he was not at all comfortable with that. As he looked around, he felt a pang when he realized that Minato and Kushina should be here. "Well, thanks for coming everyone. I appreciate all this, even though I didn't know any of this was happening or particularly want you here."

Some shifted uncomfortably, some rolled their eyes, some just radiated disapproval at his monotonous tone. The message could not have been more clear: it's nice that you did this but I don't want you here, please leave.

Tsume, of course, ignored all that. "Yeah whatever. We didn't come to see you; we came to see the kid! Introduce us!"

The ninja gently pulled his nervous son from behind him and gently ruffled his hair. He crouched down by his side. "Are you ready to meet some people Shinobu? Don't worry about most of their names, I'll teach them to you later." His son nodded at the soft tone.

If anyone was surprised at seeing this side of Kakashi that they'd never known existed, they kept it to themselves.

He started at the person closest to his left. "This is Clan Head Shikaku Nara. He's my uncle."

The man with the ponytail just waved. "Troublesome."

"This is Clan Head Inoichi Yamanaka. He's my uncle's old teammate." The man waved.

"This is Clan Head Chouza Akimichi. He's also from my uncle's old team." He waved too.

Then was Yugao. How to explain her… "This is Yugao Uzuki. We've worked together on a fair few missions and I've taught her some things. She's a good friend of mine." All that was true enough.

The younger teenager was blushing as she smiled down at the child. "Hello Shinobu, it's nice to meet you."

Kakashi watched her for a moment. He'd never seen her smile like that before…

And on it went. By the time everyone had been introduced and they'd said their part, and the presents were opened, it was getting dark and Shinobu was dozing off in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi guessed the time to be somewhere around nine o'clock.

It was at this moment that Anko and Tsume started asking where he kept his sake.

That was the last straw. "I will not tell you where I keep my sake. Not only is it Shinobu's bedtime, it's been a busy day. He's tired, I'm tired, and I think you've been here long enough. I apologize if I seem rude but in my defense, I didn't invite any of you. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get my son ready for bed now. I think you should go now." Nobody moved. "Please, leave."

Tsume and Anko huffed and left. The majority of the Clan Heads nodded in apology and left. The younger crowd sheepishly shuffled out while muttering apologies. Izumo and Kotetsu followed Asuma and Kurenai.

He turned and chucked when he saw Yugao still there. She was one person he'd been pleasantly surprised to see today. "Something wrong, Yugao?"

The girl hesitated before shaking her head. "No, Captain. I-I just wanted to say that I'm honored that you see me as a friend." She blushed and turned to leave.

"Hey." She turned in the doorway. "It was good to see you today. I never see you since I was promoted." He chuckled. "Although I suppose I have been taking missions left and right. Just don't be a stranger, okay? We should get together again soon, catch up."

The younger ninja smiled again. Not quite the same warm smile he'd seen earlier, but a much more pleasant expression than he remembered her having in Anbu. Then again, they wore masks the majority of the time.

As he tucked Shinobu in that night after his bath, Kakashi wondered what had made Yugao smile so warmly.

* * *

><p>So that's that.<p>

If anyone was wondering, Yugao was a subordinate of Kakashi's during her early days in Anbu and then again later after the Uchiha Massacre. I like her character overall. She's very strong, and I imagine that she probably idolized Kakashi a little bit.

Thoughts on Yugao, the others, anything?

Ciao


End file.
